Kiva's Teenage Years (Prologue)
Some time has passed since the destruction of Android Reia and the Crystal Gems taken back to Sonja, Reia decided to look into Kiva's past days and sees an unusual change within it. Then, she time-traveled to Kiva's time zone, where she is a teenager. Reia flew until Kiva found her, get out of a taxi. Reia hid too well, until she decided to step in, looking at a map. Kiva: Okay, so.. The house has to be here somewhere... Reia: Looking for something? - Kiva turned around and finds Reia behind her. Kiva: Oh. Hi, Reia. Reia: You don't sound surprised. Kiva: Well, I am. But, why are you here? Reia: It's...difficult to explain properly. Don't worry about it. What are you doing here in the western county? Kiva: Well, I'm doing a biographical project for school. Reia: Studying on someone, huh? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Need any help? Kiva: Yeah. See, I was reading a story called "Where The Red Fern Grows", but then I wondered if there's more stories like that. So, I traveled here to find someone. Reia: Well, if you are looking for Oklahoma, you are in the wrong place. Because we're in Texas right now. Kiva: Oh... Reia: No worries, Kiva. Say, you are in high school now, right? Kiva: Pretty much. Why you ask? Reia: Just... Just curious. - Kiva followed Reia's lead to a house nearby here. During the trip, Kiva wanted to ask a few questions. Kiva: You looked different than before. Reia: I feel different. A lot happened. Kiva: Oh, right. So, how's everyone? Reia: They are doing alright. Kiva: That's good. Reia: (She can't know about what happened. Since she knew about her future about the Mark of Mastery, it's far enough for her to know.) Kiva: I see you have changed your outfit. Reia: Oh, this? It's a momento to my-- I mean, someone important to me. Kiva: Oh, okay. I understand. You seem quiet too suddenly. Is everything ok? Reia: Honestly, there's so much to tell. But, if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me. Kiva: Gosh... It's probably best to wait, then. Reia: Until the time is right. Kiva: Yeah. Are we getting close to the house yet? Reia: Just a few more feet. Kiva: Okay. Reia: (It's probably best to stay on Kiva's good side.) How's Skipper? Kiva: He's good. Reia: That's good to hear. Learn anything from him lately? Kiva: Well, yeah. A lot of stuff. He even told me about you. Reia: Is that right? Still living at the zoo or did you moved on? Kiva: Well, living at the zoo still. I mean, I like to move on, but most of the money I spent is for school education. Reia: (Maybe it's time to change that.) What if I told you that you can have your own place? Kiva: Gosh... Really? Reia: Yes. (I wonder if she knows that I'm her sister? Probably not.) Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Reia: Sure. Right now, we need to focus. There's a dog here you might be interested on. Kiva: Okay, let's go. Reia: Hey, hold up! - Reia chased after Kiva to the house as the intro starts. Category:Scenes